


[podfic] mutant capitalism

by Annapods



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, monopoly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "It's a board game night and nothing ruins friendship quite like Monopoly...the mutant edition." That about sums it up.</p><p>written by fantalaimon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] mutant capitalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutant Capitalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219432) by [fantalaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/mc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/4dgm2aaw91lczir/AAAE7M2DfSgdy9obaxVUBdg3a?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> for the character voices square  
> sorry for the audio quality (that's my mic's fault) and sorry for the bad voices (... that's my fault)


End file.
